THe present invention relates to an agricultural carrier vehicle which can be used for different operations, such as for example foreplowing, harvest threshing, etc.
Agricultural carrier vehicles of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. They can be further improved with respect to fast and reliable conversion from one operation to another, as well as in other aspects.